


In Any Universe

by literallywhat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Two Different Universes, bellamy is on the ground, death I'm so sorry, mirror au, murphy is in the 100 universe w space, pretty much a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallywhat/pseuds/literallywhat
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy meet through the mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda a mess bc i didn't get to write it how i wanted to, and i rushed the ending (i had class). basically everything is the same in each universe, like bellamy is modern day, and murphy is what actually happened to them all in s1 (just not the going to earth thing). all characters are where they have been, except for bellamy. bellamy is the only one who isn't in the sky (besides lincoln and lexa), and murphy is the only one not on the earth. just two universes meeting i guess.

It all started the night Bellamy finally settled into his own apartment. Octavia gave him a picture frame for his house warming gift, and Clarke and her weird girlfriend, Lexa, gave him a mirror with carvings in the wooden frame around it. It was quite a large mirror, and the carvings were something that Bellamy had never seen before. Lexa, who was still pretty new to the group, told Bellamy that she blessed the mirror. She was weird and into spiritualistic and ritualistic things, so Bellamy didn't question it. She did explain herself, however, saying that the mirror can show him another universe, and she blessed it so he could "see the correct one". He choked back a laugh, because Clarke was deeply in love...and, quite frankly, Lexa was scary. He had only seen her smile once. He politely thanked them, and around midnight he was alone in his new home.

  
Bellamy had just brushed his teeth, and he was feeling exhausted. He was still a tad drunk from the little get together, but decided to inspect the carvings in the mirror. He used his pointer finger to feel out the shapes. A weird feeling came over him. He saw a movement behind him in the mirror. Bellamy whipped around and saw...well he saw nothing. Just his bed. He looked back into the mirror and focused. He could have sworn he saw something--someone in the reflection.  
Deciding that he was probably still really drunk, he brushed it off and went to his bed. Sleeping was a struggle since the moon shone so brightly through his window, illuminating his entire room. He didn't have curtains yet, and went for the 'pillow over the face' trick. It finally worked, but he only got a few hours of sleep.

  
He awoke that morning, the sun just as bright as the moon, but rather than glowing, the light was just a hazy yellow. Bellamy took a look in the mirror and winced as he saw his hair.

  
That day, Bellamy went out to lunch with Clarke and bought curtains. He explained that he drank way too much and saw something in the mirror, Clarke almost spit out her drink from laughing.

  
"Okay, I love the girl, but do you really think there's another universe on the other side of your mirror?"

  
"No, no I don't. I just, I think I drank too much is all. It just freaked me out." He responded simply.

  
"Is that why you look like shit?" She raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing his baggy eyes.

  
"No. It's because the moon was so damn bright last night, I couldn't sleep. It was like I had the lights on all night."

  
Clarke rolled her eyes and teased him about being afraid to live on his own without Octavia, because, as she claimed, the moon wasn't extra bright. Bellamy thought it was just because she had curtains. Once he put them up, he would have no problem sleeping.

He was wrong.

  
With his light blocking curtains, he could still see some white glow coming from the window. Not nearly as distracting, but bothersome nonetheless. He could sleep with a little extra light, he was just angry.

  
Yanking the curtains open, Bellamy blinked and backed away. It was so bright...vibrant. Very beautiful.  
After staring at the moon for what seemed like an hour, he yawned and closed the curtains. He looked into his mirror just in time to see a sleeping figure on his bed. He slowly turned around to see nothing. By the time he looked back into the mirror, it was gone.

  
Bellamy wanted to ask Lexa more about the other universe thing, but he decided against it once he remembered her "all the presidents are the same, there's a chip of their sprit that gets passed along the line" theory. Besides, he was drunk the first night, and tired and overexposed to the bright moon the second night. The third night was going to be different.

He was right, it was different.

  
He got home from dinner at Octavia and her boyfriend's, who shared similar beliefs to Lexa and claimed to be a "healer", house. It was around ten, and he wasn't tired yet. He sat at the edge of his bed and stared at himself in the mirror. He concentrated hard until he saw a figure sitting in the corner of his--of the mirror. His face had sharp angles, he was quite beautiful...

  
The man--boy's face was tense as he stared into a book. He didn't seem to be turning the pages, just staring at the same one. Bellamy tried to read the title, but it was a mirrored reflection.

  
The older man stood and took a piece of paper out, and wrote "Hi" on it. He taped it to his mirror, facing away from himself, and went to bed.

  
-

  
"What the fuck is that, Bell?" He awoke to Octavia laughing at the side of his bed.

  
Bellamy shot up, startled and looked to where she was pointing. The little backwards note he wrote for the boy in the mirror. Fuck. How was he gonna explain that.

  
"Uh..."

  
"You're so fucking weird. But get up, Lincoln and I are going to the space museum."

  
"And I have to get up because..?"

  
"You and him don't get along. But you're both nerds, so I figured you could bond over something. You're coming. Get dressed."

  
"I have work."

  
"No. I took your phone and texted your boss that you couldn't make it. Get dressed, we're going in a half hour."

  
Bellamy was reluctant, but he went. He surprisingly enjoyed himself and had some solid conversations with Lincoln. He learned that he wasn't into western medication, which put off Bellamy, but he makes his own. He's really against violence, but he would do anything to defend his family. He'd never spoken of a family before, so he just assumed he meant Octavia. Although him and Lexa share almost the same exact views, they didn't seem to get along. Lexa didn't trust him. But then again, Lexa didn't trust anyone. Except for Clarke, that is.

  
He got home that night, saw his note, and laughed at himself for being so dumb. He pulled the paper off the mirror, just to find another one in its place. Bellamy soon realized that it was on the other side of the mirror. It read "Hello?" in bad hand writing. His heart stopped. Was this real?  
He wrote a note asking who was on the other side of the mirror. He added in who he was, and a little information about himself, because he expected this would be a slow conversation.

  
He awoke the next morning to a response. The note read;

  
_I'm Murphy. John Murphy. I haven't seen you around at all, what quarters are you from?_

  
Bellamy laughed at that. He wrote out a response explaining that the world was pretty big and the chances of them meeting was slim to none if they lived in separate parts of the world.

  
Their conversations were slow. Very slow, but Bellamy was patient. He waited for the kid to write back. They would usually only write two notes a day. One in the morning, and one at night when Bellamy got home from work.

  
Murphy responded.

  
_What do you mean? The earth is inhabitable. It's been that way for almost 100 years. What do you mean you live there? We came up into_ _space a long time ago. Everyone knows everyone here. It's small. Laws are strict here. I'm in jail right now. Until I'm 18, then I'm out. Just a few more months._

  
His hand writing seemed a bit shaky at the end. Bellamy was just baffled. He finally caved in and asked Lexa about the other universe thing. She wasn't much help.

  
"Why? Have you found your soulmate? In what world are they living in?"

  
"No, Lexa. What the fuck did you do to that mirror? Is this a joke?"

  
Lexa didn't like that he said that. Her eyes went narrow, and Clarke stepped in.  
"What are you talking about, Bell."

  
"I saw this guy...some kid. I'm guessing he's seventeen, almost eighteen. He said he's in space jail or something."

  
Clarke looked concerned, while Lexa's eyes brightened.

"You have found a soulmate, Bellamy. Seeing into another universe is one thing, but being able to communicate with the other side is something completely different. I have never heard of this."

  
Bellamy explained that he just taped paper to his mirror, but it didn't seem to change Lexa's opinion.

  
Bellamy didn't write a note back, but that night he did see the boy staring at his mirror. The older man wondered if he saw him. He gave a small wave, and he saw the Murphy kid sit up a little straighter.

  
They began writing page long notes to each other, trying to figure everything out. They learned a lot about each other within a few months. Both of them learned about the hardships in each other's lives, and why Murphy got arrested. Bellamy never asked why he was getting released on his birthday, he just assumed that it was some law for minors.

  
Bellamy awoke one morning to a single note on the mirror; _Today is my birthday_.

  
He began to write a response when the note was taken down. Murphy was standing right there. He could see the stress and exhaustion in his face. Murphy put his hand up to the mirror, and Bellamy followed, touching his hand's reflection. Suddenly the reflection of his own bedroom went away, and he could see into Murphy's room. It was like a clear window, no more mirrored image, no sign of his own room. Just Murphy and his room. He couldn't hear anything, but he could feel the warmth beneath his hand. He could have sworn he felt his beating heart through the glass. Bellamy's eyes were transfixed in the icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him in the softest way. At that moment, Bellamy's own heart skipped a beat.

  
Suddenly, Murphy was pushed to the ground by two overly dressed cops. Bellamy kept his hand on the mirror, staring.

  
"Murphy?" He tried. Useless, he couldn't hear him.

  
The officers put cuffs around Murphy's wrists and pulled him up to his feet. He was crying. He shouted something, Bellamy couldn't make out the words. He was then pulled out of the room. The mirror cracked and Bellamy could only see his own reflection. Widened eyes, and a flushed face.

  
The boy in the mirror never came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this was bad lmao. but please leave me comments (kudos would also be super nice). thank u for reading!  
> if u have an idea u can message me on tumblr, arrange-me  
> thx have a good day xox


End file.
